A clamp-type locking mechanism of this type is known for example from German Patent No. 4,129,617. In this clamp-type locking mechanism, the housing is advantageously formed by a sheet metal sleeve which is machined without cutting and thus producable on a large scale in an inexpensive manner. However, the driven element and the driving element are formed as massive components, resulting in high weight and increased manufacturing costs. Such clamp-type locking mechanisms are used, for example, in seat adjustments of motor vehicles. In these applications, the driving element is connected for example with a hand wheel, the driven element is connected for example with the seat surface or the back support of the seat, and the housing is connected with a stationary console. Further developments of such clamp-type locking mechanisms strive to produce products of a lower weight and lower manufacturing costs while at least maintaining an equivalent quality.